vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rager
The Rager is the third episode of the Fourth Season, and the sixty-ninth episode in the series. Summary BORN TO BE WILD — Connor continues his search to uncover the secrets of Mystic Falls and tries to convince Jeremy to work with him. Dr. Fell, Damon, and Klaus question Connor, but the confrontation takes a lethal turn. Trying to keep her new life as normal as possible, Elena is determined to continue her senior year at Mystic Falls High with support from Matt and Caroline. Rebekah’s arrival at school makes it very difficult for Elena to control her anger even more noe being a vampire, but she learns that confronting Rebekah can be extremely dangerous. Later, Rebekah realizes how alone she is, and reaches out to April. Stefan takes Elena on a thrilling motorcycle ride in an effort to show her that life can still be fun. Tyler gets a surprise visit from Hayley, a werewolf who helped him through the ordeal of breaking his sire-bond to Klaus. Concerned about Elena, as well as his own emotions, Stefan turns to a sympathetic Caroline for advice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley * Grace Phipps as April Young * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan Guest Cast Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Nicci Faires as Heather Soundtrack Gallery 4x03-01.jpg 4x03-02.jpg 4x03-03.jpg 4x03-04.jpg 4x03-05.jpg 4x03-06.jpg connor4x03.jpg 4x03set.jpg|Claire on 4x03 set Motorscan.jpg|TV Guide Scan The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Video-Preview-The-Rager.jpg Girl-and-guy-on-motorcycle-240x200.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries26.png Matt-and-connor-the-rager-e1350657725793.jpg Vampire diaries lockers a l.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Sneak-Peek-The-Rager.jpg Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o4 r1 250.gif Stefan-elena-motorcycle.jpg tumblr_mc4pxfbHrH1rcepf0o1_500.png Rebekah-the-rager (1).jpg H053a-o25-vam1-10-01.jpg Mqdefault.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Sneak-Peek-2-The-Rager.jpg Safe image.jpg Tumblr mchadlPejj1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchadlPejj1qb7hjso2 500.gif 669831.jpg Best--vampire-diarie.jpg Damon-and-elena-403.gif 84602PCNPaul05-3276308981368862891.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-26-22h46m52s225.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season4-episode3-the-rager-damon-and-elena.jpg Tumblr mchaltCqDv1qmrg0eo1 500.gif Tumblr mchehxJPTk1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho4 500.gif Tumblr mchbk4XLwu1qb7hjso6 250.gif Tumblr mchdrx3VbF1qb7hjso3 500.gif Tumblr mchdz91eoz1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mci0fhydeH1qf70kco1 400.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho2 250.gif Tumblr mchpi7Dyho1qcts8jo1 250.gif Tumblr mchpi7Dyho1qcts8jo2 250.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho3 250.gif Tumblr mci0leYfsZ1qf70kco1 250.gif ES18.png 181842_423190487734660_1837606938_n.jpg Stefan-Elena-and-Rebekah-in-4.03-The-Rager.png The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Full-Video-and-Recap-The-Rager-01-2012-10-26.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-in-4.03-The-Rager.png Elean.png Meredith Damon.JPG Connor-and-Jeremy-in-4.03-The-Rager.png Tvd-recap-the-rager-36.jpg Tvd-recap-the-rager-22.jpg TVD-4x03 09.jpg 20121202-221645.JPG 20121202-222739_0.JPG 20121202-221957.JPG 20121202-221810_0.JPG 20121202-222330.JPG 20121202-222433.JPG 20121202-222926_0.JPG 20121202-222734.JPG 20121202-222521.JPG 20121202-222245.JPG 20121202-222401.JPG 20121202-222751.JPG Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo6 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo3 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Videos The Vampire Diaries - Canadian Promo - 4x03 - The Rager|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries Short Promo 4x03 - The Rager HD|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Still Angry Clip|Web Clip The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 - New Generic Promo (Stefan buy motorcycle)|New Generic Promo The Vampire Diaries - The Rager Clip|Web Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries NEW Canadian Promo 4x03 - The Rager-0|The Vampire Diaries NEW Canadian Promo Quotes :::Damon: "Good day for a mid-life crisis. 164 years? I’d say you’re due." :::Stefan: "Elena’s transition into a vampire has been a little depressing. I want to help her have some fun." :::Damon: "Oh. Those who can’t do, teach." :::Stefan: "Well, I see that we’re still fighting. Got it. Where are you going?" :::Damon: "That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night so he’s basically got vampire poison in a bottle. And I’m going to find him. And I’m going to eat him." :::Stefan: "I’ll go with you." :::Damon: "I don’t want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of here. Isn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose, leaves?" :::Stefan: "That was before she turned." :::Damon: "And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I’m not wanted here anymore." :::Stefan: "Listen, you blood-shared with my girlfriend and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don’t you stop being dramatic?" :::Damon: "No, brother, dramatic will be leaving before I kill this hunter." :::__________________________________________________________________________________ :::Connor: "Tell me which of your high school friends is a bloodsucker." :::Matt: "Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson." :::Connor: "Thank you. When you wake up, she'll be long gone." :::____________________________________________________________________________________ :::Rebekah: "Hey Matt." (Matt does not reply.) :::Rebekah: "So I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come." (Matt continues to ignore her and swap books out of his locker.) :::Rebekah: "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand. Alaric killed my brother, he was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you." :::____________________________________________________________________________________ :::Klaus: "I see my reputation precedes me. Nothing to bad I hope?" :::Hayley: "A little bad. Mostly repulsive." :::____________________________________________________________________________________ :::Meredith: Why are you being so cryptic? :::Damon: Close the door. :::Meredith: Tell me that is not a bomb. :::Damon: Ok, it's kitten. It's an adorable exploding kitten. :::Meredith: Why didn't you call your brother? :::Damon: Because I'm proud, and stubborn, and... Oh look! You are already here! Come on, you are not going to get hurt.All I need you to do is be doctorly, cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself but if I move... (touches the wires) Puff! :::Meredith: Ok. (picks up a hunter's knife and starts to work on the arrow) '' :::'Damon: So, how well do you know Pastor Young? :::Meredith: He was a patient of mine. Always a nice guy. :::Damon: Nice crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls. :::Meredith: "What does it mean, a greater evil is coming? Don't we have great evil already?" :::Damon': ''You'd think!" Trivia *Antagonist: Connor Jordan and Rebekah. *This is the first episode of The Hunter chapter. *Rebekah moves out from Klaus´ mansion *This is the second episode of the show in which a vampire's daylight ring is taken off them. The first was Damon in Season One, in this episode it is Elena. *Elena is the fifth main character to be infected with werewolf venom, after Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline. While Rebekah is also infected, the venom only weakens her temporarily. This is because she is an Original. *Damon and Klaus team up leading to a possible friendship.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Vampire-Diaries-Bite-1055023.aspx * April and Rebekah seem to be getting closer. Tropes *This episode was a perfect example of Unspoken Plan Guarantee , meaning that a plan's likelyhood to succeed it inversely proportional to how much the audience know about it. Since we knew nothing of Damon's plan to snare Connor it worked as clockwork. *Another great example of Torture Always Works - despite the fact that the vampire that was feeding on Matt could have just as well compelled him to forget everything about it, Connor was sure he was going to get a thruthful answer when he put his knife on Matt's neck. Lucky for Matt he had an scapegoat vampire waiting in the wings (Rebekah). *A classic rule of writing is that one should show, not tell how they are feeling. Elena's constantly repeating that she hates Rebekah and has never felt such rage is a sad example of "that makes me do angry ": stating the emotions because she cannot show it thought actions or expressions. Unless it's actually "so this is what anger feels like? " the trope used when a character who is so nice (or without emotions) and has never felt angry before. *The security guards from Star Trek , the original series, wore Red Shirts . Since many of them were nameless and never survive the away mission, this became the trope namer . Everytime that some nameless character is introduced, and we expect them to die soon, they are called "Red Shirts" *The sequence where Matt appears and tells Rebekah exactly what she needed to hear, but then he was not there, is a great example of it was "all just a Dream "! *It seems that neither Tyler/Caroline nor Stefan/Elena "can't get no Satisfaction ": their make out sessions have been interrupted by serious "moment killers ". *Although Damon warns him not to boast, it seems that Jeremy is taking a level in Badass . He left behind the days of geeky pothead and looks able to hold his own on a fight, or at least take part on a evil plan to take out the hunter who wants to kill all his friends. Cultural References *The Urban dictionary defines Rager as a student party where lots of alcohol is consumed. *anger management - a system of techniques to control the triggers and effects of an angered emotional state. *"bury the hatchet " - Amerincan expression meaning "to make peace". Probably an alusion to putting down the Tomahawk to end hostilities between natives and colonists. In times of peace, weapons should be buried (cached). *Caroline tells Stefan he should write a self help book for Vampires and go on The View : an ABC talk show created by Barbara Walters. The original format has four women discussing everyday subjects and jointly interviewing famous people. *Something Wicked this Way Comes is a 1963 Ray Bradbury novel about a traveling circus whose sinister owner has a tattoo for each person he has bound in service (similar to Connor's tattoo, that grow with each killing...) *Elena riding Stefan's bike with arms outstreched reminded us of Rosie and Jack standing on the prow of the Titanic shouting "I am the king of the world!!!" Behind The Scenes * This episode marks the first appearance of Hayley (guest starring Phoebe Tonkin). *Brian Young delivered a draft of 4.03. In José Molina´s words, the episode has “More sex and blood than you can shake a white oak stake at!” [7] *According to Julie Plec, Elena’s just a roller coaster of anger, and hostility, and compassion, and sadness. Watching Rebekah push her buttons to the extreme had driven Elena to a pretty dark place. *Zach Roerig makes his 50th appearance as Matt Donovan in this episode. The other actors who appear in 50 episodes (or more) are: Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Candice Accola, Steven R. McQueen and Katerina Graham. Continuity *Klaus, Rebekah and Meredith were last seen in Growing Pains. *Damon and Meredith read Pastor Young's letter, which is first seen in Memorial. *In this episode, a main character attempts to kill Rebekah for the second time this season. The first time Damon attacked her with the White Oak Stake in Growing Pains and now Elena . *Damon, Stefan, Matt, Klaus, Connor and Jeremy all mentioning the events from Memorial. *Tyler mentions to Klaus about the body-switching incident which happened in Growing Pains. *Alaric was mentioned by Stefan and Rebekah. He was last seen in'' Memorial'' as a ghost. *Elena mentions to Rebekah about Klaus leaving her. In Growing Pains, Klaus snapped Rebekah's neck before leaving town. *Rebekah mentioning the events from The Departed: killing Alaric, which leads to Matt and Elena run off the road on Wickery Bridge, and almost got killed by Alaric. References See also Category:Season 4 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide